Innocent
by Rosie Baggins
Summary: Harry is arrested for a crime he didn't commit, and is taken to Azkaban. Sirius helps Harry to escape from what is chasing him, and in return Harry helps him with his problems.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Innocent  
  
Chapter 1-Welcome to Azkaban.  
A beam of warm sunlight lit up the dark room in which Harry Potter was sleeping. He turned over onto his stomach and pulled the blanket over his face. It was too early to get up and face the Dursley's. Without opening his eyes, Harry reached over to get his glasses and spilled the glass of water that was next to his glasses.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Harry moaned, put on his glasses and stood up. He walked over to his calendar, and crossed off the next day. Another boring day. Harry got dressed, brushed his untidy black hair and picked up the glass which was on the ground next to his bed. At least he wasn't woken up by skin crawl, and he was filled with terror. Dudley this morning; he had grown accustomed to being punched in the stomach before having insults hurled at him at the breakfast table.  
  
In fact, today was usually quiet for the Dursley family.  
  
Harry went downstairs; unaware of what was awaiting him in the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
His aunt, uncle and cousin lay at his feet. They looked unharmed, save their blank eyes that seemed to stare into the distance.  
  
Harry felt his stomach sink. He knew what must have happened to them, he knew all too well that it was an Unforgivable Curse, and that it was obviously an attempt to kill him. The thought that a dark wizard was in the house made his skin crawl. The tall boy stood still, rooted to the ground next to his three relatives. Suddenly, knocking on the door pulled him from his trance-like state. As Harry walked towards the front door he saw black figures at the door. There must be five.no ten people out there.  
  
He opened the door, and two men immediately grabbed him and pulled him outside.  
  
A large black truck awaited him, and he winced as the men tightened the grip on his shoulders. He looked back at the house, and was thrown into the truck. Its heavy door closed leaving him in the dark. Harry was in shock. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His mind was racing.  
  
Who killed the Dursley's?  
  
Where are these people taking me?  
  
Tears started flowing down his pale face, and he curled himself into a ball to get warm. It was getting colder.  
  
After a while, the truck came to a halt, and Harry shielded his face from the light as the door opened. Two men grabbed him. Harry looked up.  
  
The building in front of him seemed to loom above him. It was like no place he had seen before; like an enormous black warehouse with several small windows. No plant or animal was in sight, save a few dead bushes to the side. Some birds flew out of a gap in the roof, which looked as if it was made of iron. A cold wind chilled him to the bone, and he shivered. The two large handles on the doors were round, and had the letter A engraved on them.  
  
A tall man dressed in long black robes came out of the huge doors, and walked towards Harry. He had long brown hair, and scars across his rough face. He spoke in a gruff voice.  
  
"I'll take him from here."  
  
The man took him and led him into a small dark room. It was empty except for a black bench next to him and another door at the end of the room.  
  
Harry was terrified; the atmosphere of this place seemed to suck the life out of everything. Tears started to well in his vibrant green eyes, and he could barely walk. Cobwebs hung in the corner, and the room had a dank and musty smell. He took Harry by the shoulder and sat him down on the bench.  
  
"Welcome to Azkaban, boy."  
A/N: If you want me to continue this story, review! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Innocent  
  
Chapter 2-Azkaban  
  
'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' 'Stand aside you silly girl.stand aside, now.' 'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead' 'Not Harry! Please have mercy.have mercy  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light, and a cold laugh. The laugh he knew too well.  
  
The voices and screams faded as the Dementor floated past and left him trembling and sweating, full of horrible memories of the night his parents were killed by Voldemort. Once again, Harry broke down and started sobbing. Two weeks, and he already felt himself going insane.  
  
He could hear people screaming and muttering to themselves; only yesterday the murderer in the cell next to him was dragged out in a white sack-he had slowly starved himself. Harry looked down at his shrunken stomach, and realised that he hadn't been eating either. Not that he cared. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, he didn't think of himself of alive, just existing. He couldn't tell day from night, the one small window was blocked by the dark walls surrounding the prison. Harry prayed that he would die in his sleep, but he continued to wake up in his cell, surrounded by Dementors that kept reminding him of his parent's death.  
  
Harry felt sleep overcome him again, and he put his head down on the concrete floor and fell asleep.  
  
* * * "Master, Potter's relatives are dead." The cold voice answered him. The voice of Lord Voldemort. "And where is Potter? Have you killed him?" There was a pause. A reluctant voice answered, "No master, not yet. He was captured by Ministry officials who took him to Azkaban. You said-sir you said you wanted to kill him yourself." Voldemort seemed pleased with this. "Very good Malfoy, I'll see that you are rewarded." "Thank-you master, you are very kind." "Now, to finish him off. The Dementors of Azkaban are awaiting my call-they have remained faithful and will obey me." "You are indeed very clever, master. When will this take place?" "Soon. Lucius. Soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was it a dream? Or was it real? In this place it was hard to tell dreams from reality. Harry looked around uneasily, as if there might be a death eater behind him. Many were in here too, behind the bars of their ghastly cells.  
  
He felt another wave of cold sickness, another Dementor. A sickly rotten hand emerged from it's black cloak, clutching a plate of stale bread and a mug of dirty water. It didn't linger long enough for the sounds of his parents to start in his head, but it still left him shivering. He looked at the food, but didn't touch it. He had stopped eating nearly a week ago.  
  
He thought of his friends at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione. What would they be doing now? What would they think of him? Would they think he was a murderer?  
  
Just the thought of this made tears well in his green eyes, and Harry began to cry. He started silently sobbing, his diminished body moving up and down, before lifting his head and crying to his dark cell, his tiny corner of hell.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thanks to the world's greatest beta readers, Talia and fcuking cathy! Thanks for all the great reviews, they really make my day! Sorry this chapter's not as long; I'll try and make the next one longer. In the next chapter Sirius enters the story. 


	3. Rescued

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Innocent-Chapter 3  
  
Rescue  
  
Harry woke up from his short sleep, woken up by the screams of another prisoner. No wait, Harry sat up and listened attentively. It was a higher scream, piercing and heart-wrenching. He realised it was a Dementor. His eyes soon became accustomed to the familiar darkness, the kind of darkness which sucks the life out of every living thing. He could see hundreds of Dementors, all gathered together, moving as one, leaving the huge, black front doors of Azkaban. Harry pinched himself to check if he was awake. His eyes were not deceiving him, the Dementors were leaving Azkaban. Other prisoners were also amazed, many of them were standing up and yelling. Suddenly, Harry remembered the words of Voldemort in his dream. "The Dementors of Azkaban are awaiting for my call-they have remained faithful and will obey me." What if they were leaving to return to Lord Voldemort? As he watched the mass of black cloaked figures leaving the doors a wave of hope washed through his body. He stood up, and he became dizzy, thousands of colours appeared before his eyes, and he fell back on the cold concrete floor.  
  
* * * Harry woke up and screamed when he saw a huge shaggy dog on top of him. His heart stopped racing when he realised it was his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius got off Harry, and began to change into a man. Harry watched as the dog's long snout flattened into a man's face and he rapidly began to shed thick black fur. Hind legs straightened and he stood up as front legs shortened and became arms. Harry tried to get up, but fell back as he realised he was still too weak to stand. "Rest, Harry. You're still weak." Harry was confused. "But the Dementors.Voldemort.he's coming back! He's coming." Sirius sat down next to Harry and smoothed his fingers between his untidy hair. "It's alright Harry. No one can hurt us now." Harry looked around. He didn't recognise this place, he seemed to be in a cave; he definitely wasn't in Azkaban. "Where are we?" "We're hiding. Hiding from the Ministry of Magic. I know a few good hiding spots by now." Sirius had a faraway look, and recalled the time when he was in hiding for a crime that he didn't commit. "I didn't do it, I wouldn't.I didn't.." Harry broke down and started to cry. He put his head in his godfather's arms. "Don't worry Harry. I won't let anyone hurt you." After a pause, Harry looked up at Sirius, with a look in his glistening green eyes of complete faith and trust. Not long after Harry's eyes began to droop, and he fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Sirius placed him on a bed of grass, and put his cloak around his sleeping godson. He sat next to him, looked into the darkness for any sort of movement. He watched Harry. He looked much older, lines around his eyes, and a discontented expression on his face. He had looked distinctively younger before. Before Azkaban. As Sirius watched his godson sleep he realised that he too was extremely weary. After he had found out that Harry was in Azkaban, Sirius had done all he could to try to get Harry out of the place he knew too well. He had failed, the Ministry of Magic had sentenced him to a lifetime of torture in Azkaban. Sirius had swam as a dog all the way to the prison, and hid as he witnessed the Dementors leaving through the front doors, making sure they didn't notice him. He came in to find the place in an uproar, the prisoner's jumping up and down in their cells, screaming to be let out. Although the guards were gone, their cells were still locked. Sirius found a man he knew, Wally Frost, a man convicted of murder when he had committed no crime. Sirius unlocked his cell, and made him promise to help carry Harry with him over to the land. Together, the two men took Harry to the mainland, where they said their goodbyes and wished each other good luck. From there Sirius took Harry back to his hiding place. He only wished that Harry would be cleared of his charges so that he could have another chance for the life that he deserved. Sirius could no longer stay awake; he put his head on the ground and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: This chapter wouldn't be any where NEAR as good as it is now if Talia (the best beta reader in the world) didn't beta my story. Thanks Talia! 


End file.
